Teenage Harribel And The Little Arrancar
by LanzaDeChu
Summary: When Harribel was 15 she was given a new Chore, Take care of the Future of the Espada and Arrancar.with an oversized jacket one braid and a motherly instinct beyond her Arrancar years, she tackles this "chore" head on. HarribelXStark AU warninng/OOC
1. Chapter 1: Teenage Harribel

**Teenage Harribel and the Little Arrancar**

Harribel was a beautiful arrancar; she rose above all those lusty eyes in that god forsaken place she had now called was pretty young at this time, having only one braided golden lock and a longer jacket which covered her up to her knees; the sleeves were too long and fell to the floor. Despite the giant jacket Aizen had given her when she turned 15 (55 in human years) that month, her calm demeanor kept her from killing everyone in Los Noches especially when it was her turn to look after the newly born arrancar. As she walked from her own quarters towards the arrancar nursery she noticed one of the toddler arrancar had started to walk on his own. The cute little guy as she normally called him had these dark somber emerald eyes, and small black markings dropping from his eyes down his cheeks. Her interest came from the half helmet that seemingly stayed attached to the little arrancar's head.

Every toddler in Los Noches wore long white sleeved shirts and diapers. No matter how old or how big they were until they were around Harribel's age. Harribel went up to him and smiled under her long collar, she dare not unzip this collar for fear of scaring the little arrancar.

"Good morning cute little guy" Harribel said starring at him as he looked up to her.

'Oh that's odd how come he's not greeting me like yesterday?' Harribel said to herself. The little arrancar kept walking little by little towards something. She shrugged and headed towards the nursery itself. As she got up to the door she felt something odd brush up against her backside. It was as if someone was molesting her.

Harribel jumped at the idea and scared the crap out of the person who had accidentally brushed up against her backside. It was another little arrancar, but he was growing taller than the others tremendously. He called himself "Yammy" and until then he was possessed an immense eating habit. However Yammy began to cry at the shock of Harribel's sudden movements.

"Awe there, there! Don't cry do you want mister tickles?" Harribel chuckled at the little arrancar she was calming down had a fascination with a meat plush.

"H-Harri-*hic* Do-don't *hic* scare me like that…" Little Yammy said wiping his little tears from his eyes as he slowly looked up to her eyes. He noticed her beautiful eyes and tried to hide his now rosy cheeks.

"Okay you get back inside, I know you're little friend went outside for a little bit but I'm sure he'll come back" Harribel was of course referring to the green eyed toddler.

"Bell-chaaan!" A familiar voice echoed through the hall. It was none other than "Fox Face" Harribel's nickname for Gin.

"Aizen-Sama wants you to attend the Espada meeting he's got something special for you" with that Gin left in a flash.

"Aizen-Sama wants me to attend the Espada meeting?" she looked down to look at Yammy when she noticed he had gone inside to play fight with Grimmjow, another little arrancar. 'Well beats me having to get him inside'

A/N: This is a new Concept that I have wanted to do for awhile, I've seen others do this type of stuff but This time I decided to try it out for myself.

**All characters setting and things said in this story belong ot Tite Kubo, I dislaim use of these characters and settings as my own. **


	2. Chapter 2: Teenage Starrk

**Teenage Harribel and the Little Arrancar**

**All Characters belong to Tite Kubo.  
**

**----------------------------------------------  
**

In all actuality the Espada meeting she was invited to was in a week or so; Harribel put it aside for today at least. She tip toed her way across the brightest room in most of Los Noches which of course was the Arrancar Nursery. It was brightly lit by what seemed like thousands and thousands of invisible light bulbs stretching deep and far down the nursery. The toddler play pen was usually in the front, so that the arrancar babies wouldn't be disturbed. Harribel tried her best to avoid most of the toddlers who loved to climb her giant sleeves. Especially this one little arrancar with pink hair, he loved to cut pieces off her jacket and experiment with them either by sticking them on little Yammy or making eye patches for his little friend, little Nnoitra, who at this point was growing at an even faster rate than Yammy did.

'Did he just grow another foot? This guy is going to become a monster of an arrancar when he's old enough' In fact little Nnoitra was actually going to be 10 tomorrow, 'He doesn't even need to be my age to shed his toddler clothes'. Harribel thought.

"Boobies…!" Little Nnoitra cried out pointing at Harribel's noticeable bust poking out of her over sized jacket.

"Oh that's not nice!" Harribel exclaimed feeling insulted by the little toddler. 'He's already becoming a monster' Harribel thought again. She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking out of the little toddlers' way. As soon as she found the exit, no later than twenty minutes of walking, she met up with the resident hottie teenage Starrk. He was all stretched out next to one of the first cribs lying on a beanie chair. He wore the last of his hollow mask around his neck and an over sized white T-shirt that went down to his thighs. He wore somewhat baggy pants that were white but black at the ends. His hair was all messy and had some traces of baby formula. Harribel couldn't help but whisper a little awe, Starrk she thought, was the most caring arrancar she'd ever met. She looked down into the crib to see who Starrk was taking care of today.

"Awe, he's taking care of Lilynette" Harribel said in a whisper to herself.

"Eh…? Who's taking care of who?" cried Starrk lazily.

"Oh greetings Starrk, Aizen-Sama told me it's my turn to take care of the babies, you did know right?" Harribel asked.

"Eh…?" Starrk slowly got up and reached for Harribel's sleeve. Harribel extended her sleeve to him hiding a little blush behind her mask and high collar.

"Lilynette, how is she doing Starrk?" Harribel asked pulling him up.

"I'm fine! You don't have to help me up Harribel-chan" Starrk lied.

"Oh okay!" Harribel dropped Starrk like a ton of bricks.

"And Lilynette over there, she'll be up and walking just likes us, in just a few days. I guarantee you." Starrk's eyes wandered downward as he lifted himself up from the Beanie chair.

"Excuse me Starrk…" Harribel giggled, Starrk was looking at her in an interested way.

"Oh my bad Harribel, well I'm going to go off somewhere…" Starrk rushed past Harribel but took a glance at her backside 'Niiice' Starrk thought to himself.

--------------------------

**A/N: Please review guys, C'mon. I thought this was a nice chapter but ehh I'll try and put more content the next one. **


	3. Chapter 3: Attempted Rape

**Teenage Harribel and the Little Arrancar (This Chapter shows why this is rated M)  
**

**From Stark's Point of View**

I was just kind of lying next to Lilynette bothering no one, enjoying my peace. I lay there for hours next to my sleeping self. Yes Lilynette is me. We're kind of like siblings but the way we were born wasn't ordinary. But that's a long story. Anyway so I just lay there pretending to sleep because from the corner of my eye I see this beautiful arrancar woman coming up to me. I couldn't help smile myself so I made sure she couldn't see it. Luckily enough she was looking at the crib to notice. Then she said the weirdest thing. She awed at me. I never really had a girl do that. I felt not as lonely. So I slowly got up and I probably shocked the girl. I opened my eyes a bit more to see she was who I thought she would be.

I was pretty lucky. I was lucky that Harribel had such a gentle heart unlike most of these girls like Mila Rose who'd probably rape me by now. Harribel was different for sure; the way she kindly extended her long sleeves at me. Not to mention a beauty; especially her backside, kind of my guilty pleasure. This loneliness, why was it given to me though…?

**Back to Harribel**

I couldn't help but look at him as he walked past the toddlers. He petted little Grimmjow and picked up little Nnoitra for a piggyback ride. I was beginning to blush, a lot. I just hope Mila Rose wouldn't come from behind and pinch my backside like she always does. Or better yet, I hope I don't shriek afterwards making all the babies cry.

As soon as Harribel was done taking care of the babies she was assigned to she walked past the toddler's play pen and back to her own quarters. The hallways were deep and long, it was probably an extremely long trek down that hallway. Harribel always made sure she knew who was coming down or what because Aizen had made it clear that even though she now lived in Los Noches doesn't mean she was safe. But he never told her what she wasn't safe from.

Harribel felt something brush against her leg. It was traveling to her backside and suddenly she was pushed against the wall hard. She closed her eyes not wanting to know who her potential rapist would be but she spoke in a hushed voice at whoever it was.

"Mila Rose? Please stop!" Harribel said squirming.

"Do you think I'm a girl?" The voice sounded too familiar.

"N-no….! You're not!" Harribel was in shock she couldn't believe who it was.

"Aizen" Aizen answered back with the most malice he could muster.

"Aizen-Sama?! Why!?" Harribel grew enraged. How could Aizen betray her like this?

Aizen grabbed Harribel by the neck and dragged her higher so she couldn't feel the floor. Harribel struggled against his grip. She began kicking and squirming harder and harder but to no avail. Aizen smirked with glee. He looked into her eyes and saw what he wanted to see. Fear, he traced his pointer finger from Harribel's shin to inner thigh and slowly and teasingly towards her vaginal area. Harribel's heart raced. She began to see other older arrancar gather around at the sight. She then felt Aizen's finger trace the outside of her vagina area. Harribel was beginning to lose her calm demeanor.

"Aizen…why….?" Harribel whimpered beginning to cry at this point. She didn't dare want Starrk to see this, let alone all of the much older arrancar who were beginning to get horny over this.

"Listen to this my Arrancar! You see this?" Aizen had no heart.

"Do you see this trembling girl in my grasp?" Aizen had no soul.

"Do you want to watch me? Do you want to see another kind of fear?" Aizen was a monster.

Harribel couldn't take it anymore. She let out a primal scream; a scream that unleashed her hidden potential. All the Reiatsu exerted from her shocked even Aizen since he dropped her from the shock of it. Most of the other arrancar left running scared while Harribel ran for her room. Aizen shunpo'd next to her however and stopped her in her tracks.

"Aizen! Please! Leave me alone!!" Harribel tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"But my dear, I now know where to place you…" Aizen looked into her eyes and wiped Harribel's tears for her.

"Being raped is your biggest fear… so I had to know what would happen if you encountered your fear…" Aizen said again wiping more tears from her eyes.

"B-But how come, how come you had to do that?" Harribel said as she began to recompose herself.

"Harribel, Aizen did that to me too, he used my biggest fear on me." Starrk said as he walked up towards Aizen and Harribel.

"Oh Starrk, yes I guess I'll leave you can explain it for her?" Aizen asked.

"Sure thing Aizen-Sama" Starrk said sarcastically.

"Starrk you saw?" Harribel was on the verge of tears again.

"No but I felt your Reiatsu. It was amazing. I honestly never felt anything as strong. Harribel…" Starrk wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Harribel, why do you think you're here now?" Starrk asked in a stern manner.

"Because we are..?" Harribel was confused; in all her years here she never really understood why she was now living in Los Noches.

"No. Because one day we are going to be part of the Espada! We are going to serve under Aizen-Sama's greatest army. Harribel; we've got potential and he wanted to see it." Starrk was serious now.

Harribel looked at Starrk in disgust. "That can't be why he, why he..." Harribel pushed Starrk away and ran to her room.

**A/N: so uhh what do you think guys? Aizen kinda put a number on her...**


	4. Chapter 4: Stop Crying Harribel

**Teenage Harribel and the Little Arrancar (All characters EXCEPT Reina belong to Tite Kubo)  
**

**The Primera**

The Throne room was empty, except for two people, Aizen and the current Primera. Aizen had a sad face put on. He regretted what he had done to one of his own children. However the current Primera was there to cheer him up. She stood about the same size as Aizen, though she had very long pink hair falling down to her sides. Half her face was covered in a hollow mask that looked extremely menacing. She had a long slender body, her bust was small and her hips were nearly nonexistent. Her ruby eyes were very alluring while her full lush lips were twice as alluring. She wore a long dress that completely covered her body. She bent down towards Aizen who was sitting on his throne. She picked his chin up and looked at him face to face.

"Listen Aizen, she has to face the facts. Los Noches is not a regular place to live. I mean it's five times bigger than most of the places in the human world. Harribel has to learn to become tough. I say this knowing you meant well." She placed her lips softly unto his cheek leaving some lipstick in the same spot.

"Reina, I appreciate your encouraging remarks but, I feel so as if I really humiliated her. Of course I never really did that to you… right?" Aizen said with a sigh

"At least you didn't make her cry right?" Reina asked concerned.

"Of course not, those water drops coming from her eyes weren't tears those were sweating drops." Aizen said sarcastically.

"You made her cry?" Reina asked with increasing anger.

"I'm going to check in on Starrk" Aizen said ignoring her question.

"Fine, is that how you see it, king of Los Noches" with that Reina Sonido'ed away.

Aizen shunpo'd in front of Harribel's door sneaking up on Starrk who was trying to look through the key hole while trying to comfort Harribel. Aizen placed his hand on Starrk and sighed.

"Aizen-Sama, I hate to annoy you but, you really did do a number on Harribel she hasn't stopped crying for over three hours" Starrk said well aware of Aizen's presence.

"Is that so?" Aizen asked sighing once more.

"Fine let her cry, she'll get over her tears soon" Aizen walked away shaking his head.

Starrk decided it was enough; he turned the door knob breaking the lock in the process. The Door made a loud bang noise as Starrk walked in, scaring Harribel's blue cat. Harribel was in a fetal position clutching a pillow and crying in it.

"St-Starrk? Why-why-*hic-* *sniff* D-did you-?" Harribel was too shocked and sad to continue her question.

"Listen Harribel, stop crying. C'mere let me wipe your tears" Starrk said as he sat down next to Harribel inching closer to her.

"N-no! Don't look! You'll only run away!" Harribel had stopped crying but her voice was shaky and she smashed her pillow over her face.

"I hate to do this Harribel" Starrk forced the pillow out of Harribel's hands. She tried to stop him from seeing her hollow mask but she couldn't.

"Is this…?" Starrk's eyes widened and kept starring at Harribel's hollow mask.

Harribel felt even worse, she felt that feeling of humiliation again. But Starrk didn't run away, instead he moved closer and reached for her mask.

"Wow that's...cool…!" Starrk said with a smile.

"C-cool…?" Harribel said looking at Starrk.

"Sure it is! Not many arrancar can say they have an awesome jaw mask well maybe except for Grimmjow when he grows older… But anyway, I think it makes you look cute" Starrk said stroking the jaw mask.

Harribel blushed she never felt so happy, especially because it was Starrk telling her.

"I know how to cheer you up. Lets go to Barragon's Museum . And maybe later we can grab a bite to eat at Arronnerro's Candy Shop?" Starrk offered his hand to Harribel.

"Sure! I'd love to go! Just one thing... I need to put some clothes on" Harribel pointed downwards at the pillow that had easily covered up her bottom half. "I just tend to cry naked...don't be weirded out or anything!"

"Harribel there's a few things you might need to learn about taking to guys especially me. Oh I'm kidding C'mon I'll wait outside and we sonido there" Starrk said while walking outside.

**A/N: Ha! Harribel crying naked O.o;; Imagine if she still did that? eeecckk e-O;;  
**


End file.
